Brubb
| Afbeelding = 200px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,50 tot 1,70 meter | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Baros | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 200px|thumb|Brasck, de Brubb smokkelaar Brubbs waren een sterk reptielachtig species afkomstig van Baros. Ze waren een erg sociaal species en konden hun lichaamskleur doen veranderen. Fysiologie Brubbs werden 1,70 meter groot en waren vrij stevig gebouwd met een sterk postuur. Ze hadden schubben op hun huid die geel tot groen was van kleur, naargelang de dominante kleur in hun omgeving. Hun gezicht leek menselijk te zijn met twee grote ogen, neusgaten en een neerwaarts richtende mond. Rond de ogen en de mond hadden Brubbs beenachtige plaatjes. Bovenaan hun hoofd hadden mannelijke Brubbs een staartje. Hoewel Brubbs oren hadden, waren ze potdoof. Het enige wat ze hoorden was de wind op Baros. Een membraan beschermde hun ogen tegen het opwaaiende zand en hun neus werd enkel voor de ademhaling gebruikt. Ruiken deden Brubbs via hun gevorkte tong. Leven Brubbs waren een erg sociaal species dat allerlei soorten van sociale interactie wist te waarderen, gaande van dansgelegenheden tot intieme diners. Hoewel ze erg sterk waren, probeerden ze deze kracht nooit te misbruiken. De samenleving van de Brubbs draaide rond de Haba. Dit waren gemeenschappen van 10 tot 10.000 tot individuen met elk een specifieke taak. De grootste Haba had als taak het produceren en kweken van de Avabush. Een speciale Haba diende echter om de kennis te verspreiden. Deze ‘universiteit’ Habas selecteerden zelf de Brubbs na verschillende testen en proeven. Hoe meer Brubbs een Haba leverde aan deze specifieke groep, des te meer kennis en macht de Haba kon vergaren. Het was door deze Haba dat de Brubbs in contact kwamen met het Empire toen wetenschappers een bericht de ruimte instuurden in de hoop een teken van leven terug te krijgen. De Habas werden bestuurd door een raad van tien ouderen. Vrouwelijke Brubbs stierven vaak eerder dan mannelijke Brubbs en dus zetelden er meestal mannen in deze raden. Vrouwelijke Brubbs begonnen te protesteren tegen deze wet en wilden de vijf oudste mannelijke Brubbs en vijf oudste vrouwelijke Brubbs in deze raad krijgen. Sommige vrouwelijke Brubbs weigerden zelfs hun ei te leggen uit vrees om zo achteruit te worden geschoven op de sociale ladder. Dit bracht moeilijkheden met zich mee voor de voortplanting van de Brubbs en voor de relaties van de onderlinge Habas. De Brubbs waren technologisch vrij beperkt en werkten voornamelijk met steen en glas. Alleen de universiteit Haba was een uitzondering waar er in een zeer hoge standaard werd geleefd qua kennis en technologie. Baros was arm in fossiele brandstoffen, dus hun technologische vooruitgang werd vooral geboekt op het vlak van windkracht en zonenergie. De Brubbs hadden een ruimtehaven Haba opgesteld, maar veel handel werd er niet gedreven. De enige uitzondering waren de Brubbs zelf. Door hun kracht waren Brubbs een geliefkoosd species voor de Hutts om er huurlingen of bewakers uit te rekruteren. Jabba gebruikte verschillende Brubbs in zijn organisatie en de Brubbs zelf vonden dit geen slecht idee omdat ze zo hun planeet en volk financieel steunden. Voortplanting De Brubbs hechtten veel belang aan de voortplanting. Een Brubb vrouw legde één ei in één Barosian jaar (567 dagen) en haar partner werd uitgekozen aan de hand van de lengte en het aantal hoofdhaar. Meestal bleef het koppel samen op het ei kijken, maar soms ging de mannelijke Brubb gelijktijdig dezelfde relatie aan met andere Brubb vrouwen. Vrouwelijke Brubbs die alleen op hun ei moesten toezien, werden als een schande beschouwd. Als het kind werd geboren, werd het een onderdeel van de Haba. Als hij of zij volwassen was, werd de Brubb geruild tegen Brubbs uit andere Habas om inteelt te vermijden. Hierdoor traden de Habas ook op een vriendelijke manier tegen elkaar op en werd conflict vermeden. Geschiedenis De Brubbs ontwikkelden zich uit kleine herbivoren die op de droge planeet Baros leefden van de Avabush. Ze ontwikkelden een afweermechanisme om van kleur te veranderen om zich te verdedigen tegen buideldieren genaamd Cags. De voorouders van de Brubbs begonnen met hun voorpoten de stekels van de Avabush opzij te schuiven zodat ze aan de zachte vruchten konden. Deze poten werden na verloop van tijd handen waarmee ze gereedschap konden besturen. De technologie op Baros bleek primitief behalve in de universiteit Haba waar er een bericht de ruimte werd ingestuurd in de hoop om contact te krijgen met buitenaards leven. In 32 BBY bestond er op Mos Espa een cantina die de Blue Brubb heette. De boodschap werd uiteindelijk opgevangen door het Galactic Empire. Sindsdien werden meer en meer Brubbs ingehuurd door de Fringe samenleving als bewakers of huurlingen. Brubbs waren erg vriendelijk voor bezoekers van hun planeet op één voorwaarde. De bezoeker moest op zijn beurt verhalen vertellen uit het universum aan de Brubbs. Sommige van de meer gereserveerde species vonden de vriendelijkheid van de Brubbs overdreven. Een bekende Brubb was de smokkelaar Brasck. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races - 1st & 2nd edition *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Alliance Intelligence Reports *Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Brubbs